


Look At Me

by violetstars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: A young Ciri falls and shatters her ankle in Kaer Morhen. Geralt and Yen help her recover.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s), Cirilla Fiona | False Ciri/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Look At Me

She fell. 

At least, that’s what he concluded after he saw her softly crying near the training grounds. He had found her there after Vessemir told him that she’d wanted to pick herbs for brewing potions. She hated brewing potions. 

Already sensing that something was off, he hurriedly left the tower and climbed down the steps of Kaer Morhen. 

He first saw the weapons stand toppled over--swords, axes, and breastplates scattered all over the grounds. 

“Ciri?” He shouted. She was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t just the stand that fell, but a large chunk of the wall that it rested on had also crumbled down. He then heard her quiet cry from underneath. 

“Geralt?” 

He ran towards the mess and swiftly pushed aside the weapons and debris with Aard. Her leg was pinned under a heavy chunk of stone, and Geralt quickly lifted it to set her free. He kneeled and aided her as she sat up, her hands tightly clutching the sleeves of his shirt. 

“Ciri, look at me, what happened?” Concern was etched onto his face, and she wiped her tears away as she spoke.

“I tried to, tried to--” Her words were cut off as she cried out when Geralt started to help her stand. He held her tightly as she stumbled, realizing that her ankle was swollen and blue. Her arms encircled his neck, and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out again.

“H-hurts,” She whimpered, her eyes looking up to meet his own. His heart felt like wrenching open as he gently picked her up, trying to avoid her injured ankle.

“Hold on.” His arms cradled her, and she rested her head on his chest, her cries muffled by his linen shirt. He grunted with effort as he stood. She was getting heavier. The years spent training and studying had strengthened her physique, yet Ciri still fit comfortably in his arms.  
\---  
He slowly climbed the steps to the fortress and was met with a dark blur rushing towards them. 

“Oh boy,” Geralt sighed, shifting his feet. He prepared himself before fully facing to meet her. 

Her raven hair was blowing a storm as she swiftly strode over, hands on her hips. Concern worried her face when Ciri looked up to see her, face red and blotchy, streaked with tears. 

“Ciri, are you alright? What’s happened?” Yen gently touched her arm, eyes traveling down to her ankle. “Oh my,” she muttered, her eyes closed, and she placed her hands on the injury, glowing white light softly radiating on her palms. 

Geralt stood, stoic, eyebrows furrowed in worry. He was looking at Yen, waiting for an answer as she examined Ciri. He watched her facial expression morph from concern to fury in a matter of moments. 

“Dammit, her ankle is broken, Geralt. The bones are completely shattered. What the hell happened?!” 

He approached her question cautiously, “I don’t know. Found her there after Vessemir--”

“I don’t care. I want to know what happened.” 

Ciri looked at the both of them and sniffed before interjecting. She felt Geralt’s arms around her tighten, encouraging her to speak. 

“I-I tried to help this chick that fell from its nest, so I climbed up the wall to bring it home, but the wall crumbled, and I fell back.” 

Yen’s piercing gaze moved to her and softened. Geralt gently set her down on the velvet sofa and let out a breath--his arms had become increasingly sore. He sat beside Ciri, and she rested her head on his lap. Yennefer kneeled in front of them, her palms glowing white once again as she set to work on Ciri’s ankle. 

“Ciri, I’m not angry with you. I’m just concerned. How long have you been pinned?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, a few minutes maybe. Geralt was there fast.” 

A few moments of silence passed as Yen set to work healing. 

“Need anything?” Geralt inquired. He was still choosing his words carefully, afraid Yen’s maternal instincts would trigger her anger. Instead, she met his eyes and sighed. 

“No. Just be sure to watch her more often. If it weren’t for you immediately knowing something was off, an infection could have been likely to develop.”

Geralt nodded and looked down to see Ciri. Her face was worried with guilt. 

“I’m sorry I lied. I was worried about the bird. I put it back in its nest right before I fell.” She chewed on her lower lip and winced as Yen gently propped her ankle on a pillow. She then cupped Ciri’s face in her hands.

“Look at me, you do not have to apologize. You were doing something kind, honorable even. Never apologize for your kindness.” Her voice was tranquil, yet her words were indisputable. Her violet eyes searched for an answer, and Ciri finally nodded. 

Geralt smiled, and Yen continued to set her bones for a few more moments. Her palms radiated a warm, white light until she stood and turned to sit beside him, huddling close to his form as Geralt put an arm over her shoulders.

“That take a lot of energy?” He asked.

“Yes,” She sighed. “But the healing process isn’t quite finished yet. Her bones have to mend themselves now.”

Her palms hovered over Ciri’s temples, and Yen began to whisper an incantation. Geralt listened, and he felt Ciri’s breathing even out, her ragged breaths caused by her tears were slowly replaced by rhythmic sighs. Yen’s hands dropped, and she began to gently stroke Ciri’s ashen hair.

“You’ll fall asleep soon to allow for the healing process to finish. Try to rest now.” 

Ciri closed her eyes, feeling the fatigue wash over her like a gentle cascade of warm water, and she nestled closer into Yennefer and Geralt’s embrace. The both of them felt her fall asleep, and Yen rested her head on Geralt’s chest. 

“You should sleep too,” He said, expecting her to argue. But instead, she looked up and let out a breath.

“Hmm, I suppose. Wake me after Ciri gets up.”

“Mhm.” He pulled her closer into his embrace and covered the hand she’d rested on Ciri’s head with his. Yen closed her eyes and felt her conscience quickly drift away in Geralt’s embrace. 

He looked at both of the sleeping forms nestled in his arms. He smiled and quietly thought to himself that nothing could ever be better than this. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep to the steady rhythms of their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram in which I post witcher photos :) @lilac.swallow 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
